The Dark Years
by The Proud And Prejudiced One
Summary: Follow Endon, Sharn, Jarred and Anna as they make their way through the first hard years of the Shadow Lords Rein.


**AN:** Hello peoples! This fic is a sequel to the one shot I wrote called "Escape Of The King" I'd recommend reading that first but if you havn't you wont get too lost. Basically I'm writing an account of what happened to Endon, Sharn, Jarred and Anna in the first dark years of the Shadow Lords reign.

**AN2:** Look! Roll out the banners! Belle has actually updated! Woohoo! Look I'm sorry this took so long ya see I'm a really lazy writer, but now, here to whip me into shape, is the wonderful, the talented, the lovely who has graciously offered to help me write this fic so there's no excuse for me to slack off anymore :P

**WARNING!** Contains massive series **one** spoilers!

The sky was filled with red cloud so thick that it was as dark as night when Jarred and Anna made their way towards the west through the underbrush as quickly they could. They could tell that even now the Shadow Lord was coming closer and closer and would soon pass them by on his way to Del. A black spec appeared on the horizon coming closer and closer until one of the ravens of Tora landed in front of them, a letter tied to its feet. As Jarred claimed the little scroll and rolled it out, many outcomes flashed through his mind of what it may hold, none of which covered the shock he was about to feel.

_Endon, Son of Alton and Sharn, Daughter of Japeth._

_ Due to events occurring prior to you request, the citizens of Tora do not wish to grant you sanctuary. Please do not embarrass yourselves and us by causing an unpleasant confrontation._

_Cordially, Zeanne and the people of Tora._

"Why would they do this?" Anna asked when she saw.

"I have no idea, but it seems that in the royals years of blindness the relations between the sister cities have starved along with the people." Jarred sighed fighting the urge to kick something.

"What will we do now? We have nowhere to go." Anna's asked with eyes wide and Jarred's anger melted away replaced with the longing to just take her in his arms and protect her forever. That thought set his educated mind into motion.

"Well if Tora will not grant us sanctuary then we'll have to find somewhere just as impenetrable, since we cannot have the ideal magical city then we may have to resort to a more dangerous protection."

"I'm not sure I like where this is going but if that's the only way to go then I suppose we have no choice."

Jarred looked into her eyes as she said this and saw the peace and determination that shone through from her soul and somehow he just knew that they were going to make it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Endon frowned down at the strange large man currently lying unconscious on the stone floor of the forge. He looked vaguely familiar, but of course he had seen many guards from a distance in the palace so he dismissed it as the uniform talking. The main issue was what to do with him now as he would soon wake up and probably remember what he had seen before he was struck. A man of colder blood would most likely eliminate him he supposed but Endon had no desire to become a murderer, especially by killing someone who had dedicated his life to his service.

All of a sudden the man stirred and Endon jumped then stiffened as he began to murmur in his sleep.

"Mother…. heard whispers…. tell the king…. I will protect you…. We must tell…. Mother!…. No!

Endon was stunned. Min had come to him just the other night trying to tell him about treacherous whispers she heard in the sewing room. But he had sent her away-

"Mother!" the man cried again.

Quickly Endon summoned Sharn and told her of his rambling's. "Did Min ever have any children?" he asked putting the pieces together in his mind.

"I don't know" she replied thinking it over, "I know she was married for a while but her husband, a guard I think, was killed before we were born.

"So then this man well could be-"

"Mother!" the man started crying out again "I will protect you …. We must be careful…. Spys…. If they know…. I am sorry mother."

Sharn listened to his monologue her heart breaking for him. By the sounds of his cries he had promised to protect his mother from whatever it was that didn't want the king to know about her recent knowledge. But still she had been murdered, the moment she was alone being helpless without him, 'the guilt and grief he must be holding would be enough to haunt anyone' she mused. Sensing her anguish Endon moved and put his arm around her shoulders, trying to be strong for the both of them. Suddenly the man's eyes shot open and once taking in his surroundings he bolted into a sitting position immediately reaching for his sword.

**Review please!!!! **


End file.
